Entre la Calidez de Dos Almas (drabble)
by Sharonliv Arzets
Summary: En una noche de tormenta en el Londres de 1924 Celia Silva no puede evitar pensar que es la mujer más afortunada del mundo al tener la dicha de compartir su vida no con una, sino con dos mujeres, que no son otras que Petra Fuentes, su primer amor; y Aurora, la mujer que se convirtió en su mayor apoyo en la época más oscura de su vida.


_N/A: Esta es una cortísima historia que publiqué el año pasado en mi cuenta de Wattpad, poco después de desvariar un poco en Twitter con una amiga a la que le comentaba lo interesante que hubiera sido para mí que Celia Silva viviera una historia de poliamor con Petra y Aurora. Tristemente a lo largo de todo este tiempo los guionistas de la serie se han encargado de cargarse no solamente a Petra, sino también a Aurora, ¿tendrá Celia un nuevo interés amoroso femenino? No lo sé, pero por ahora lo que queda es la deliciosa vertiente que pudo llevar a la historia por tan diferentes direcciones y que una aprovecha en los fanfics para plasmar locuras ;P. Así que como un homenaje a esos viejos episodios de Seis Hermanas en los que su trama lograba mantenerme enganchada y que lograba sorprenderme con lo impensable, publico mi viejo drabble de 600 palabras aquí._

 _No hay nada explícito en esta historia que pueda hacerla caer en la categoría "M", la única advertencia es que es una trama OT3, lo que significa que es una relación de 3._

* * *

 **Entre la Calidez de Dos Almas:**

El estruendo de un trueno en esa fría y lluviosa noche de invierno de 1924 en Londres hizo que Celia se despertara sobresaltada, haciendo que Aurora, quien se encontraba acostada a su izquierda, también se despertara de golpe.

— Celia, ¿te encuentras bien, cariño? — Exclamó preocupada mientras se apoyaba en un codo.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, así que a Aurora no se le dificultaba la tarea de analizar el rostro de Celia para encontrar algo en él que le dijera si lo que había despertado a la Silva era una pesadilla u otra cosa.

—Estoy bien... — Celia se giró un poco para dirigir su mirada hacia Petra, que dormía plácidamente a su derecha, ajena a todo, en el mundo de los sueños. — Ha sido el ruido de un trueno el que me ha despertado, nada más. — Dijo con voz suave, mientras volvía a girarse para ver a Aurora a los ojos.

Celia le sonrió de forma dulce para dejarle claro que sus palabras eran ciertas, y que no había soñado con alguna de las cosas horribles que tuvo que vivir bajo la mano de hierro del Dr. Uribe. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero Celia seguía teniendo una que otra pesadilla protagonizada por aquel horrible hombre. Cuando eso ocurría, Petra no dejaba de seguir echándose la culpa de todo aquello y a Aurora no le agradaba escucharla disculpándose una y otra vez, porque sabía que a Celia le dolía que la otra mujer pensara que todo aquel calvario había sido su culpa.

— Ven acá. — Con infinita sutileza, Aurora se reacomodó en la cama y atrajo a Celia hacia ella, haciendo que la cabeza de ésta quedara recostada sobre sus pechos. — ¿A que son mejores que tu almohada?

— Sí que lo son... Siempre lo son. — Sin que la gran sonrisa en sus labios se borrara, abrazó a Aurora con ternura.

Petra por su parte, todavía entre sueños soltó un pequeño gruñido al sentir que el calor del cuerpo de Celia ya no estaba tan cerca de ella. De forma inconsciente se acercó hasta alcanzar la cintura de la Silva y se aferró a ella. Ante aquel gesto, la sonrisa en los labios de Celia no hizo más que ensancharse, y por dentro sintió hasta mariposas en el estómago al sentirse tan cuidada y amada por las dos mujeres que eran las dueñas de su corazón. Dos mujeres que habían luchado por limar asperezas entre ellas y que con mucho esfuerzo habían logrado llegar a un difícil acuerdo para convivir entre ellas, y de ese modo disfrutar ambas del amor de Celia.

En algunas ocasiones a la Silva todavía le parecía irreal todo aquello. A veces se preguntaba si ella era la primera mujer en la historia de la humanidad que había disfrutado plenamente de una relación con dos mujeres a la vez.

— Os amo tanto a las dos.

El tono que Celia usó para decir aquello era firme y estaba teñido de mucho amor, cosa que hizo a Aurora susurrar un "te amo", mientras le depositaba un besito en el cabello suelto y rebelde. Petra seguía dormida, pero Celia estaba segura que las palabras habían llegado también a ella incluso entre sueños, porque sintió como ésta afianzaba el agarre en su cintura.

Era en momentos como ese cuando Celia no podía evitar pensar en lo dichosa que era al disfrutar del apoyo y amor de dos mujeres tan fuertes e inteligentes como Aurora y Petra. Si había una mujer verdaderamente afortunada en el mundo entero, la Silva estaba segura que esa era ella.

* * *

 _N/A: No sé si vuelva a escribir una historia como esta xD, pero como palabras finales quiero comentar que en su momento me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola y que mi inspiración para escribir cosillas de Seis Hermanas sigue latente, así que pronto subiré algo #Aurelia y también #Petrelia. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
